Hurt
by Wandering Tyrant
Summary: Songfic, 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash. I own nothing but the fic. Where was she when I needed her most? Not being there for her mentor, and friend. She didn't care, and the freezing mountain seemed a little warmer now that she was gone. You know those stories about how the hero defeats evil, gets the girl, and lives happily ever after? I used to believe...


Everything about my absence will be explained in the second authors note at the bottom of the fanfic, just read it there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters

(A/N: The mountain in this chapter in the really tall one you get attacked by the Allosaurus at on FFC)

"I don't want to be alone, I want to be left alone." -Audrey Hepburn

Knowing.

The embers burned Nick's skin as the arm that was carrying him barreled through the smoke and debris. The burning sensation hurt, but after what he had just seen, pain was nothing. He was... Numb. Suddenly, he was shaken from his state, and there was a loud crash, and for a split second, he was weightless. However, the hot ground met him not even a second afterward. The ground cut, bruised, and scraped his body. Leaving everything beaten. The smoke from the fire was intense now. Nick could barely breathe. He was almost sure his lungs would have something wrong with them if he survived. With the last of his strength and will power, he pushed himself up, and stood. Lord had become trapped by some rubble, and was pinned down. "Come one Lord, you can do this! I raised you better!" Nick yelled to the best of his ability. "Do it for me, yourself, and all of those who have already died!" He yelled again, his strength leaving him completely. He fell to the ground, and began blacking out. He heard another crash, this time, Lord picked him up, he was sure of it. His black and red scales were cut in some places, and he seemed tired. Nick honestly couldn't blame him. Running through flames, getting trapped and trying to keep someone safe at the same time would make anyone tired. His legs pounded and I felt him muscles flex and move under his skin with every movement. Nick was about to fall unconscious from smoke inhalation and lack of oxygen, but seconds before he did, Lord's other arm went out in front of him, and he sped up. Nick was shaken again, and there was another loud crashing sound. Light hit his vision, and he smiled for a second before slipping out of consciousness.

I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

But I remember everything...

Nick woke up a few hours later in the hospital, his lungs burned in pain, and he felt the need for water. He groaned. His throat felt like sandpaper, but his lungs seemed to be fine. A nurse walked in, seemingly have heard me groaning, and give him a small cup of water, which he reduced to just a cup in a few seconds. "I'm sorry to say this sir, we tried everything. The smoke inhalation has ruined your ability to speak. You'll never be able to talk again." He told me. Nick looked at the nurse for a moment, comprehending what he had told him. "When you get out, you're going to want to see the stadium. It's been demolished." He told Nick, who motioned for a pen and apiece of paper, which the nurse gave to Nick. "I know," Nick wrote. "That's why I'm here. I'm a survivor." He finished, and handed the nurse the paper. He looked at what Nick had written for a moment, then back to Nick, but eventually nodded. "You still might wanna see it. It has an honorary thing for people like you, who survived." he told him. "Do you know who survived?" Nick wrote, and then showed him. "Here's the list. It's in the obituaries." He said, handing me a newspaper; then left the room. Nick read it over, and it seemed that most of the people in the stadium survived. However, three names caught my eyes. My mom, my dad, and Duna; they all died. Gone. Duna and Nick were together. They had even got a couples bond. He put the newspaper down, and cried. You would see these kinds of things talked about on TV shows, movies, and other things like that; but you never expect it to happen in real life.

...

Nick blamed himself, saying that he should've acted. He had trained his mind and body day after day, and being the champion meant there were always people out to get you. He was only a child, 16, unable to comprehend how his life was shaped because of his social status. He still didn't until he was 18, when a demented fighter broke into his house while he was away mourning his parents and Duna, trashed the place, and challenged him to a battle while obsessively wearing his old clothing. Of course, the fighter was arrested, but the damage was done. In the mental state he had been in for the past two years, something like that was a reality check and a wakeup call. That's why Nick is no longer part of society, for his own, and other people's safety. Duna, and his parents were his family, and not targets, at least to his information. It wasn't just them that died however, many people died in that coliseum. They weren't targets either, just innocent bystanders. Nick now lives at the top of a mountain. In the past years, before he came up here, Nick went around the islands and fought the league champions, the island owners, everyone who was considered the best. His vivosaurs cut them all down to size. He was like a giant surrounded by little children. However, He wasn't doing it for fame. He hated my fame by then. Nick went back to show the world that he was still strong, always getting stronger, always. He did it to show the ones who killed my family and friends that he will make them wish they were never born if they came for him. They came. He and his vivosaurs all fought. The small army of the 'Forgotten' fought me. Nick's vivosaurs fought and killed several. No rules, no mercy. It was a hard battle. In the end however, Nick prevailed. He single handedly destroyed them. Any stragglers ended up getting the firing squad. Nick was deemed a hero of the people, a Neo fighter, a title never before given. Then, Nick disappeared. From what he now knows, he is considered a legend, a myth that is real. He was "The Silent Hero". But did anyone come searching for the hero? No. Well, they did, but it was only one person, a fighter. He wasn't even looking for Nick either. He was looking for my vivosaurs to battle. He was a very resilient trainer. One who had the determination to get up here, brave the wild vivosaurs, and to fight. However, Nick crushed him, and that was four years ago. He hasn't moved from the mountain for the past eight years. Meditating, training, fighting, anything to keep him with the will to live.

…::==Nick's POV==::…

I heard some footsteps from behind, but didn't bother to turn around. I guess the person figured out that I knew they were there, and just didn't bother to acknowledge the their presence. "I'm here to bring you home." a feminine voice replied. I stood up from my spot on the cliff, overlooking the city, and turned to see the person I least expected: Kayla. "And I will not go without a fight." She yelled, grabbing something from her backpack. "And I won't loose!" She continued. She then threw out a lord. Getting that she wants a one on one battle, I threw out Reaper. He had told me his name, and I complied at calling him by it. Reaper had changed, he towered over the other lord. Not only that, but Reaper was black with red glowing Tribal marks on his body that shined like lava. It had to have something to do with Ignosaurus disappearing from my inventory. Reaper didn't respond until I nodded my head at him, once I gave the 'Okay', he launched forward, biting onto the other lord, flames could be seen coming out of his now silvery teeth. Kayla's Lord screamed in pain, and threw a kick to Reapers stomach. Barely harming him, but knocking him back. Reaper lunged again, head butting, and dazing the other lord, then, using his bulk, flanked it backward, stunning it. Finally, he lifted his tail up, and swung it around, sending a wall of flames into the stunned lord.

(It is based of Ignosaurus' Volcanic combo in FFC)

The Lord roared in pain, then dissipated into its medal form, with a dent in the middle. Reaper stood silent, ready to continue the fight. Kayla picked up her medal, and threw out a Mapo King. Reaper growled, he hated his counterparts, and for good reason. One was evil, and the other acted like it was better than everyone else because it had 'King' in its name. Reaper looked back at me, and I nodded. He lifted his head upward, and swung it down, releasing a massive fury of magma onto the Mapo King. It managed to dodge most of the lava, but was still seared by the heat and severely weakened as a result. In a last ditch attempt, it charged at Reaper, delivering an uppercut to his jaw that would be devastating to a Lord. To bad Reaper wasn't a normal Lord. His head was thrown back from the force, however, it was tilted from the impact. This was fixed when he snapped his head back into its normal posture, emitting a horrible cracking noise in the process. The Mapo King stepped back in fear. "Get out of there King!" Kayla yell from the sidelines, fear for her friend's life evident in her voice. Reaper socked the Mapo King in the jaw; hard enough to throw it off balance, but lightly enough as to not defeat it. Reaper then grabbed the Mapo's arm and pulled it in, grabbing it just below its ribcage, and moving his other arm to grab the Mapo on both sides. The final part was the most deadly. Reaper then picked the Mapo King off it's feet, and raised his knee, dropping the Mapo, back first onto it.

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt...

Kayla took out her final medal, and kissed it before throwing it into battle. I had, at one time, wanted to kiss those lips, then again, I wanted to kiss Duna's. Look where that got me. What appeared was Kayla's first vivisaur, Mia. It threw a dainty punch at Reaper, who grabbed the fist, and delivered a devastating uppercut to its gut with his other arm. The Mia wheezed, and fell to its knees. Reaper had shown no mercy, and brought down his elbow onto the Mia's back. It moaned and collapsed, reverting to its medal form. Reaper simply faded into my mind without a word. We didn't speak much up here, alone, after all. I slowly turned around and sat down on the ledge of the cliff again, completely silent. "You've gotten way stronger." she told me.

"..."

"You know, ever since you left, I've been working to bring you back, I worked so hard, and now you seem unbeatable," She continued.

"..."

"Talk to me!" She yelled.

"..."

"I came up here for nothing..." She mumbled.

I wear this crown of thorns

Upon my liar's chair

Full of broken thoughts

I cannot repair

Beneath the stains of time

The feelings disappear

You are someone else

I am still right here

"..."

She backed up from next to me, and began walking back down from the mountain. Before she was out of sight, she turned around and said: "Against it all, Nick, I still care." Then turned around and walked away. She didn't stop and think about why I was here, she didn't stop and think about how the fire ruined my speaking ability. This was the first time I'd seen her since I got out of the hospital. She didn't care. Where was she to help me get used to life without words? Where was she when the fighter broke in? Where was she when I needed her most? Not being there for her mentor, and friend. She didn't care, and the freezing mountain seemed a little warmer now that she was gone.

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt...

You know those stories about how the hero defeats evil, gets the girl, and lives happily ever after? I used to believe in those stories. I belived that Duna and me would defeat evil together, I believed. My name is Nick. I am the most powerful fighter alive. I have saved the world many times, I am the defeater of Zongazonga, the first to have a Dinosaurian/human relationship, the owner of the elementals, the killer of Guhnash, and a survivor of the 9/11 terrorist attack, which started an incredibly large fire, killing thousands, on vivosaur Island. I lost my friends, family, and girlfriend in that fire, and this is my story.

If I could start again

A million miles away

I would keep myself

I would find a way...

I no longer know what to believe…

This is a final chapter to a previous fic of mine, never got around to adding the next chapter. I'm in highschool, with all honors classes. I just can't afford to slack off right now, coupled with the fact with me being really busy over the summer… I guess you can get it from there. I'm really sorry. I decided to post this today because it's only once a year that 9/11 comes around, and this is a tribute to those who were effected.

This is WanderingTyrant, signing off for what very well could be the last time. Goodbye, all!


End file.
